Assault on Beknur Harbor
Overview Summary #Speak to Elder Jurdu when all members of your party are ready to defend Beknur Harbor. #Defend Beknur Harbor from the attacking skale amphibian army. 0 of 6 waves of attackers remain. #See Elder Jurdu for your reward. Obtained From :Elder Jurdu in Beknur Harbor Requirements :Moa'vu'Kaal, Awakened Reward :*2,000 XP :*200 Gold :*25 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Battle Commendation Dialogue :"'Master' It seems the skale have become enraged over the death of their god, Moa'vu'Kaal. They followed your trail back to the village. Many of the farmers and fisherman out in Issnur Isles have fled to the village with reports of a massive horde of skale headed toward us. We haven't a moment to lose. You defeated their god. Will you now help us defend the village against their army?" :Accept: ::"A sunsper always faces battle with honor!" :Decline: ::"Can't you people handle any problems on your own?" Reward Dialogue :"The skale army is in full retreat! We crushed their assault and left them in total disarry! I will be sure to inform your superiors of the wonderful feats of heroism you performed here while protecting the common folk of this village. You are a true hero! Thank you again, friend. You are welcome here any time." Followup :The Cyclone Palace Walkthrough The quest objective is pretty straightforward and most action will take place at the village gate; however it is easy to become overwhelmed. A good strategy would be to take a group of eight human players or a group of two human players with six heroes. Wall up the Warriors or Dirvish at the gate, equipping skills that deal Point Blank Area of Effect damage, such as Cyclone Axe or Triple Chop. Have Monks or other casters stay back and avoid taking too much damage. Each wave will attack in rapid succession so you will not have much time to rest between assaults. Also keep an eye out for large groups of Frigid Skale and Skale Blighters which will come during the second and third waves; and can cause large damage spikes. Notes Category:Nightfall quests This quest is barely doable with a level 18 character and heroes equipped as monk secondaries with 2 condition removal spells each. Targeting the Skale Blighters (who cast the diseases) first helps reduce the health degeneration. Don't bring resurrect, but do bring resurrection signet for EVERY character. When the boss shows up and is killed, they will recharge. Unlike the normal tactic, it's best to get the boss first when he shows up to get that signet recharged. Let the Istani commoners take the brunt of the first attack or two. They don't last long so don't expect a lot of help from them. Save your energy as much as possible. As an aside, this is a great way to quickly level up a hero. Get the berserker scroll, cast it at the beginning and kill until you're killed. You get between 12-16 Skales per wave. Remember, if you want to level up, don't win.